


She came into our lives like a goddess from the heavens

by PDWriter72



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDWriter72/pseuds/PDWriter72
Summary: Alexa is a new nurse that transferred from another hospital and she immediately leaves an impression on the Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Bayley/Becky Lynch/Charlotte Flair/Sasha Banks, Alexa Bliss/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Alexa Bliss/Charlotte, Bayley | Davina Rose/Alexa Bliss, Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	She came into our lives like a goddess from the heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary of how Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha fell for The Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little teaser chapter that I plan on writing if it draws any interest. I will be finishing The Switch before I return to this story because I don't want to leave a story hanging for too long.

Almost two months ago a new nurse was transferred to the hospital where Bayley, Becky, Charlotte and Sasha work & they were instantly drawn to her and even more so with their solo intraction with the short, blonde hair bombshell. 

Sasha knew she was attracted to her when they were changing bed sheets and was staring at Alexa's cute little butt and pictured herself shoving her face up her ass. 

Becky knew when the two of them were eating lunch and got Alexa to laugh at one of her stupid puns, her laugh made her heart skip a beat and that's when she knew.

Charlotte knew when she accidentally dropped a file in front of her, got on her knees and looked up at Alexa. She saw a Goddess that she wanted to worship and it felt right for her to be on her knees in front of such perfection.

Bayley knew when she gave Alexa a big hug, she smelled so nice, Alexa was a great hugger and their bodies fit together so perfectly.

They all knew that they wanted her, what they didn't know is that this Goddess wanted them too. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small teaser for the story I have planned after I'm done writing the final chapter for 'The Switch'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment down below.


End file.
